pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikmin planetary war
Story 10 years later Olimar and Louie became from ordinary Hocotate employees to famous scientists. Well Olimar became the scientist. Louie became a famous master chef. Louie had been famous for cooking meals nobody had ever dreamed or thought about. Olimar may have became a scientist and had became a millionaire at that moment, but he had never forgotten about the pikmin or their magnificent planet. he had studied them for years and has learned so much about them. He's even learned new language and hand sighs to make pikmin operate faster and possibly, new commands. Everything was going well until Olimar had seen something through his telescope. A strange blue meteor had passed by the pikmin planet and exploded causing a new planet to emerge from the black dust cloud. Olimar had ran a scan of the planet by sending out a new scan droid known as Vizzy. Olimar had sent Vizzy to scan the air around the planet, but as soon as Vizzy came in contact with it, it turned purple and had set course onto the strange blue planet. Luckily Olimar's scanner CPU had gotten some data from Vizzy's report. The air that the planet had contained was an unknown substance that was not in Olimar's report or data chamber. It must have been a whole different form of gas. Olimar had informed Louie of this amazing discovery. Louie heard and said he will be arriving in about 30 minutes. When Olimar had checked the planet again, something strange and frightening happened right before Olimar's eyes. The planet that Vizzy came from has spiked up and became even bigger than before. The planet had also spawned blue orbs of energy and shot them at the pikmin planet. They each landed in different regions of the planet. There were 7 so each orb had landed in a different region. When Louie had finally arrived Olimar had explained to him the changes in the new planet's look and behavior. They both looked at each other and knew what they should do. Olimar thought it would make a great new discovery for them. Louie had radioed their secretaries and told them to cancel their meetings at the Hocotate science emporium for gifted Hocotatians. Louie had also radioed his new and improved explorer's ship. It's name was mars. Louie had thought of the name himself. Mars was the upgrade of Louie's old ship. Olimar had done as a repayment of what Louie had done. Louie had made Olimar a special dish called spaghetti and Bulborb balls. It was better than Olimar had thought since it was made from Bulborb eyeballs. They both hopped in the ship and made their way towards the Pikmin planet first or they would end up like Fizzy. A brand new adventure was waiting for them. They had hoped that they could prevail and save their Pikmin friends and possibly they whole universe. Regions There are 7 new regions on the Pikmin planet. Each of them has a main element to them. Also lists the dungeons with them Overgrown Undergrowth Reunion Cave Weed Citadel Brown Seed Garden Oozone Cave 1 Drybreath Desert Dried Den Gritty Garden Oozone Cave 2 Glittering Lake Hydro reservoir H2O Hole Great Watering Cavern Oozone Cave 3 Terrible Tundra Icy Igloo Himalayan Hole Reposing Ravine Oozone Cave 4 Volcanic Valley Hot House Magma Cavern Crystallized Cave Oozone Cave 5 Forewarning Forest Bug Bungalow Vine Fortress Fertilized Sanctuary Oozome Cave 6 Ghostly Graveyard Haunted Hole Terrible Trench Undead Cavern Oozone Cave 7 Challenger' Land Victor's Cave Pot of Life About this place, it's a place when you fully complete all worlds and beat all the oozone caves. There are only 2 caves but each are extremely long and extremely hard. Especially the Pot of Life. Epilogue? After the oozone viruses have been cleansed from the Pikmin planet and completely destroyed, Olimar and Louie head back to planet Hocotate after having their ship Mars tells them that they have successfully cleansed the planet of the awful diseases. Once they return home, general hocking and local worker stretch dally had informed them that their adventure is to yet over. They reminded Olimar and Louie that they still had a planet to get rid of. Otherwise, the planet will keep breeding more and more blue orbs and may transform the Pikmin planet into a copy of the mysterious planet or worse. So without having the general finish a sentence, Olimar and Louie had jumped back inside Mars and were about to sail away until the general stopped the flight. He had given the brave heroes a new gadget. It was the president's latest model known as the Multi Purpose Wrist Buddy or the MPWB for short. It was used to help the explorers in their journey to the unknown planet. When they equipped the device to their wrist cons, they set course for the planet Olimar had named Oozonitor. When they had blasted off general Hocking had wished good luck to them, while Stretch had starred with a devious and evil smile." Those idiots have no idea what they are in for" said Stretch. He revealed himself to be a Blood lingerer, a vicious life form located on planet Oozonitor. He then transforms back into stretch and makes his way to Olimar,s laboratory. PLANET OOZONITOR Welcome to planet Oozonitor, the mysterious planet Olimar had named after it's discovery. For some strange reason, it showed up out of nowhere and stationed itself near the pikmin planet. This planet couldn't be accessed unless the viruses on the Pikmin planet were destroyed. Now that the pikmin planet is clean, they can now reach the source of the problem. There are not many caves and only 3 regions, each with 1 cave. This is the final step to the journey. Good luck. Oozonitor level: low Oozonitor Crevice Oozonitor level: High Oozonitor dungeon Oozonitor level: Castle Oozonitor Emperor Den OOZONITOR EMPEROR The final boss of the game. A cutscenes plays when you hit the floor. You first see Stretch standing in the middle of the battlefield. This is what he says: "Hello professor Olimar. Do you remember me? It's me, Stretch. I'm now known as the Oozonitor Emperor of planet konono. And by the way, stupid name Olimar. For someone so smart, your not exactly getting pictures correctly. Doesn't it seem strange that this comet appeared when you were studying the pikmin planet? I did it all. I gave the signal, planned the invasion on the pikmin planet, fused with the machinery in your lab, and became the emperor of this planet and soon the universe. Now no one can stop my plans, not even your useless minions. Now prepare to face your doom!!!! PREPARE FOR PLANETARY WAR!!!!!!!!!!!!" That's where the final boss begins. ENEMIES Too see a list of enemies in thisnintire game, look Here Bulborb Bro's message: hope you enjoy this game!